


Four Ways to Burn

by Gigi



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We All Burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Ways to Burn

1.Zane: Addiction

There a monster under his skin, crawling there, tearing at his brain and whispering to him just what it needs. This monster is like fire, burning him, a slow burn that makes air leave his lungs and a cold sweat pour over his skin. The need presses him down, the ringing in his ears to answer something he just can't. The Monster waits for him to slip up, waits for his weakness moments until he can feel the needle in his skin again. The Monster watches him with cold eyes that burn away his soul. He had won for such a long time, living with just one monster, a monster he could understand. One that purred in his head and only desired a few basic things.

But now all the control was gone and the other monster was bearing its fangs. He went far longer then he ever had. There was no tight hand around his neck telling him to be good or he'll be broken. There were no others around him. He could ask for support but things were different things were far far to hard. He was suppose to be the leader, suppose to guard his pard, suppose to be strong. He laughed a sound of madness.

Zane would cover it all up, bury it all inside the hard shell he grew years ago. Go some place and lose himself in pain instead of drugs. Find some place inside him perhaps that was still breathing, still cool, still alive.

 

2\. Ronon Dax: Hate

Ronon Dax hates the Wraith. That is all that really has to be said. He burns with the hate and wants to see every one of them dead. Loves it when he is the one that makes them dead, loves fighting along side his new team to destroy them. He doesn't know what what he is going to do once the Wraith is all gone. Perhaps finally rest but more then likely just find something else to fight.

But Ronon Dax truly does hate the Wraith and that's all that really has to be said.

 

3.Spike: Love

For him love had always been a burn that never could be cooled un-dead or not. He found himself burning under his cool skin for someone he never noticed before. For someone who had the gull to stand up to him and look at him in ways that made him smirk. This person had no real power, it wasn't a slayer and wasn't a vampire nor a demon. Just a little human.

Alexander Harris.

Spike has known strong people in his time, has known weak, and powerful. There was something about Harris that made the vampire burn. With Dru the fire had been a long burn, burning bright and long. She was his princess, always would be, she was his. Just like he knew he would always be hers. With the Slayer it had been a hot burning, burning fast and not lasting long. He still had a part of him that would care for her, but he wasn't in love with her. He was loyal.

This burning was different, this burning was like a small spark that wondered in and no one noticed. It had hidden it self in his heart and head. Perhaps from the moment when Angelus had offered the lad to him until now when he could see Xander standing up for himself and for the little slayers. Fighting anything that tired to stand in his way. Spike liked that. Spike wanted that.

What he didn't understand was how he missed the smell under all the angry words, the passion in Harris' eyes. It had to be the light from the other fire's blinding him, that he didn't notice that Harris wanted him. That he didn't notice Xander looking at him side always. That he didn't notice that he wanted the boy too.

Spike saw a little of himself in the boy, saw the loyalty and love that burned in the boy's eyes. It amazed the vampire sometimes just how much the boy would put up from his friends and still stand up for them. His strength was just one of the things that pulled the vampire to the boy. It was time to take the boy, to give him what he should have. It was only fair that they didn't burn alone, it was so much more fun to burn each other after all.

 

4\. The Doctor: Anger

He was called the on Coming Storm, he was called a God, he was called the Doctor. He was a ball of a rage that he kept bottled up tightly. That he carefully guarded that so that none of his humans would see. There were times when he had to use all his strength not to let go and just do what his rage called for. Not to let the lightening show in his eyes, lighten that would strike and burn away the ground around it.

He loved his humans, his pets, but they never truly saw him for what he was. For that he was grateful. They didn't know that he could be just as bad as the Master or those the Doctor fought so hard. The Daleks knew very well what the Doctor could do. So did the other Time Lords, perhaps that is why he was had been called upon to do the unthinkable. He could do it.

He, the Doctor, was the last of his people, the last one that would know just how great and powerful the anger of the Time Lords could be. He would keep it this way, keep his pets from knowing just how easy it would be for him to break time and let the storm come down on them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing own. No money made.
> 
> Please tell me if you know if there any other tags that this should be tagged or if the rating is wrong, still getting use to this system. Thank you!


End file.
